Heroes Coalition - Rebellion on God
by XP4Universe
Summary: With the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squadron and Brave Adventurers falling the influence of the Color God Yellow. The Rising Stars plus eight additional heroes must work in the shadows to prevent anything from getting more worse.
1. Chapter 1

It was after a few missions that the Rising Stars and New Age Avengers were gathered in the meeting room, everyone are having a nice chat though some noticed that Arinah is keeping her distance from Marcus then suddenly rushed into Louie's office first to get him for the meeting as he opened the door.

"Mr. Louie, there's something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it." Adam said.

"I know already, but thank you for coming to get me." Louie said.

"Oh, so you've been watching the battles too." Adam said. "I wouldn't be surprised, godly status and all that." he stated.

"Of course, it'd be the case. Also, I've seen your petition for the four honorary members you wanted. They'll be in the meeting room too." Louie said.

"Alright. So let's go." Adams aid.

 **bzzzttt...**

In the Meeting room…

"Alright, we're here dude, so what's this all about?" Luna asked carrying her guitar.

"It better be something not worth getting called stupid." Eustace said grumpily.

"Well, first things first. I'd like to officially welcome our four newest Honorary Members. They arrived yesterday with the New Age Avengers after their mission." Adam said.

"Four of them?!" Luna said in shock and excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ed cheered before Eddy slapped him on the head.

"Ed! You know who they are!" Eddy said.

"And without further ado, I welcome the ViVid 4!'' Marcus announced as for girls entered the room.

"Hello everyone! We're the Vivid 4 and it's a pleasure working with you!'' Akane greeted cheerfully as the other three bowed.

"Akane, Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari… can I just say that i am totally thrilled the four of you accepted my offer to become Honorary Members for the Rising Stars." Adam said.

"Uhm… actually we're still part of New Age Avengers but Marcus said that he's okay having us work with you.'' Aoi said.

"Thanks again for letting them switch over to our Group, Marcus." Adam said. "I'm surprised you went through with the idea." he stated.

"It's not a switch Adam but I'm letting them experience getting along with the other teams plus I heard from the Major that these four will be part of the sixth team so may as well have them get along with everyone.'' Marcus explained while picking his nose, "And they're still under my command by the way." he added holding a can of soda.

"Huh…" Adam said. "Anyway… we better get down to the business of why we were all called here." he said.

"About time. What exactly is so important that two teams had to be called in?" Eddy asked.

"Well, you're not gonna like this… but the Shining Hope Squad, Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers are all fighting against one another." Adam said.

Marcus spitted out his drink, and Eddy began to hyperventilate from what they heard, their eyes then sharpened creating a really scary face before marching straight in front of Louie, "DETAILS!'' the brothers demanded making the disheveled God back away in fear.

"Let me assure you, it's not intentional!" Adam reassured.

"Young Rey is Right. This is all being caused by one of the 20 color gods, Yellow." Louie said.

"The what Gods?'' Duncan asked.

"Color Gods. 20 beings who each individually watch over one of the 20 universes." Adam said. "Yellow is the one in charge of watching over the Warrior Universe. Currently, he's gathered the most fiercest and skilled Gundam pilots and the machines they wield in to four different factions and pitted them against each other. Those who Understand, Those Who Fight, Those Who Doubt, and Those Who Pass By. This war is being used as a way to find an 'answer' to why we fight, and also for Yellow and other gods own personal entertainment." he explained.

"In order to ensure the heroes of the Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers participate fully, Yellow has embedded his influence into those on each of the four factions, making them fight against their own will." Louie stated.

"That ain't right!" Jake said.

"Yeah! What an asshole that God is!" Duncan followed.

"So ya want us to assist them or something else?'' Ichigo asked whom is pretty worried for his friends from both teams.

"That would be bad, dudes. If we get in the action, they might think we're a threat and attack us. I personally wouldn't want to get attacked by the guys I idolize, would you Marcus?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't mind as long as I can snap him out of it but… you do have a point. So, we're working in the shadows… sure, I can work with that, I don't want anymore unwarranted attention that I already had.'' Marcus stated taking another drink of his soda.

"That's where you come in. Yellow has no idea what he's intentionally doing. This war he's doing is causing so much pain and suffering. And what creatures come from souls who endure pain and suffer?" Louie asked.

"Emotionless!" Yoshika gasped.

"What about them? Don't tell me Marcus' girlfriend is part of this?'' Rex asked.

"Haha! Very funny Rex.'' Marcus grumbled.

Ed then began to think, "Guys! I think we should go in this mission. If more people die in this meaningless war the more Emotionless will be created because I finally get it now! Emotionless are made from human souls!'' he said.

Eddy stares at Ed, "Ed… I can't believe that came from you.'' he said.

"If what Ed said was true then we really need help.'' Marcus stated.

"But how can we help? We don't have any Mobile Suits or the sort.'' Danny pointed out.

"Dudes, you got it all wrong. We're _Blessed_ , we can handle giant robots. I mean, I heard Marcus blasted a Dragon into next week his first day on the job." Luna said.

"Sugoi, Marcus-san! You actually defeated a dragon?!" Kikyo said in awe from the outside.

Marcus rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Well… that wouldn't be possible if it weren't for my teams help.'' he admitted.

"Yeah. Me getting chased by a bigger dragon certainly help.'' Jake said sarcastically.

"So what will be our objectives in this mission?'' Gertrude asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Go to the battlefields and make sure the Emotionless don't join the party. And if something from any of our home worlds comes… well, we'll just send it back in pieces." Adam elaborated.

"Okay. Sounds easy but what happens if we encounter Yellow and tries to control us as well.'' Marcus stated.

"Well we'll just force him out of our heads." Luna said. "Let's get this mission rockin and rollin!" she said strumming her guitar.

"Ryoukai!" Akane replied.

"To not run the risk of both teams suffering Casualties, 4 members of the New Age Avengers will go with the Rising Stars." Louie stated. "Rising Stars, you get to choose who comes with you." he said.

"Okay… Adam, let's choose." Luna said. Arinah, for some reason, is praying that Marcus don't get chosen, the opposite can be said for Malvina.

"I'll start." Gertrude said, "Minna is in her new job now, so I still want someone familiar by my side. So I choose Yoshika. We'll need an extra healer if Malvina overdoes it." she announced.

"Hai! I won't let you down, Trudy-san.'' Yoshika replied.

"We could use a little more muscle for crowd control… So I would think we should go with Rolf. How about it, son of a shepherd?" Adam asked.

Rolf the steps forward. "The son of a shepherd is glad to join this revalry called mission, yes. Cause those oversized tin cans are no match for the son of the shepherd!'' he declares ripping his shirt.

Lunette looks at him weird, "Is he always like this?" she asked as Luna nodded sheepishly.

Andres chuckled, "Next, we'll take Ichigo. I know how much your former team means to you. So by doing this mission, well help them as well." he said.

Ichigo nodded, "Of course.'' he replied getting his blade ready.

"And last but not least… XY Girl!" Luna said getting a glare from said girl.

"I refuse… I rather stay with Marcus' team for now.'' XY Girl replied in defiance while crossing her arms.

"I bet she's defiant because it means helping out Hope in the long run." Adam said to Luna.

"And you're probably right, Dude." Luna said.

Marcus looks at XY before sighing, "Guys… I think you should pick a different person, Xyrielle is not yet used with team, so she'll be having a hard getting along with another team, I hope you guys understand.'' he reasoned.

"X-X-Xyrielle?'' Malvina stuttered in shock but was ignored.

"Alright then, we'll go with Randy." Adam said.

"So Bruce! You guys won't regret this decision!" Randy said.

"But Randy, are you sure you're fine coming along?" Yoshika asked in worry.

Randy waves his hand, "Don't worry. I already had a talk with Jacques, my resolve is a lot stronger than ever after that." he stated.

"And of course, as Honorary Members, the Vivid 4 will also accompany you." Marcus announced as the four girls shared a high-five.

"Alright, let's go! Well save the heroes, no matter what!" Adam declared.

"YEAH!" The group agreed and headed to a gateway as Ichigo was the last out.

"Hang in there a little longer, everyone…'' Ichigo thought out loud.

Marcus watched them go, "Take care of my team Adam… take care of her for me…'' he muttered which only XY heard.

"Welp! Who's up for another Halo Marathon?" Eddy suggested.

Everybody sans XY Girl raised their arms and went their way out of the meeting room leaving Louie alone.

"I hope the heroes can overcome this... I don't want "us" the Supreme Gods to intervene." Louie muttered in worry.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. War inside a Warzone

The teams arrived on the Gundam Battle World. Above them, they could see the sky lighting up with Laser blasts at a space station.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party." Adam said.

"Yeah, I think we missed a lot." Luna said.

"What Rolf would not give to fight alongside metal monsters in glorious battle. But first!'' Rolf declared as he brought out a jar, "We must drink this!'' he announced.

"Uh… Rolf, dude? What is that stuff?" Luna asked, looking at the contents inside. It was a liquid of sorts, but yellowish gooey substance.

"This music lover Luna, is a special enhanced fish oil created by generous president Mario, yes.'' Rolf replied.

Randy paled, "F-fish oil?'' he squeaked.

Rolf nodded, "This magically enhanced fish oil will help prevent getting from controlled through our brain, just in case the no-good God spotted us like ants.'' he explained.

"I don't think we need it. I don't think Yellow even knows we're here." Ichigo said.

" Are you questioning Rolf's request? Or President Mario's generosity?" Rolf asked with a glare, scaring the rest.

"Wha? No no, I've seen what happens when someone questions you, they get punched in the face." Luna said, "Well, here goes…" she said closing her eyes.

Luna drank the fish oil and was not phased by anything at all.

"Hey, this is pretty tasty!" Luna said.

"It is?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah, compared to that Magikarp oil, this is way better." Luna said.

Rolf nodded, "Yes! It's because honey is mixed in it.'' he said as he drinks his glass, so does everyone else, "Welp! Time for work! Lead the alliance machine-boy Adam!'' he ordered.

"I don't think we have to go pretty far." Adam said pointing dead a head as they came to a spot.

Thousands of Emotionless were gathered at a high point, and for some reason, they all had shining eyes, staring deadly at them.

"That's….. New." Adam stated in surprise.

The one up front then turned to the others. "We serve…. Our king. We serve...Dragon. We will exterminate all Enhanced for him, and we will conquer the blessed for him. The Dark Forces… are our masters no longer!" it said pointing to the group. "Burn...Maim….KILL THEM ALL!"

The emotionless roared as they charged right at the groups.

"They're talking?! Am I the only one hearing this?!" Randy asked in shock hiding behind Rolf.

"Ninja-boy Randy! Do not cower behind Rolf!" Rolf scolded.

"Nope, you're ears are not broken at all." Adam said.

"Guys?! They want to get up to the space station and were the only ones who can stop them! So let's get down to business!" Luna said.

Andres steps forward, "How about I do a head start!'' he declared as he charges his palm with a circular gravity aura, "No Remorse! Gravity Ball!'' he roared throwing the ball towards a group of Emotionless hitting them which sends them floating in the air, "And blow!'' he said snapping his fingers making the Emotionless in the air explodes.

"Yeah!" Luna said. "Now it's my turn!" she declared.

She raised her hands up and slammed them down, "Reverb Quake!" she said as vibrations hit the dirt, causing the rest of the emotionless to shake around and get skewered by erections of rock and also stunning them. "Ichigo, light em up!" she called out.

"This is for my friends! HAAAAAAH!" Ichigo said, his blade igniting in blackness. "GETSUGA TENSHOO!'' he roared releasing a huge wave of energy destroying everything on it's path.

Eustace then storms forward with his body glowing, "Stupid creatures! Stupid God! And Stupid Dragon whoever that stupid guy is!'' he said as his body grew bigger while channeling aura on his palms, "YAAAAHHH!'' he shouted firing a kamehameha-like beam towards the creatures decimating them.

"Woah… must be a DBZ fan.'' Andres commented while kicking another Emotionless.

Shizune then charges forward, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" she roared blowing out fire, incinerating the creatures to crisp, "Smells like burnt barbeque..." she commented.

"Did we get em all?" Randy asked sliced another one with his blade.

Arinah closed her eyes and began to listen using her enhanced hearing... then her eyes shot wide open, "Not over yet!'' she claimed.

Suddenly, a mammoth-like Emotionless appeared and came charging towards them.

Rolf groaned, "Not the long-nosed creature again.'' he said.

"Someone should deal with that behemoth!'' Gertrude suggested as she shoots her gun at a group of Emotionless.

"I'm not gonna get in there, you get in there!" Randy argued pointing at rolf.

"Rolf cannot deal with that beast alone!" Rolf argued back.

Arinah rolled her eyes, "Must I have to do everything.'' she said about to step forward only to be stopped by a rumbling.

Pieces of fallen Mobile Suits then fused together, fused with darkness and negative energy as the fallen emotionless absorbed into the sphere as well until something appeared. It was a massive metal creature that represented a two headed serpent, only with no heads, but spikes all over it, and it destoyed the Mammoth in assembly.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Adam asked.

"An Alone!" Akane shouted from the starting position of the team.

"A what?!" Luna asked.

"An Alone is an alien-like creature that invaded our homeworld sometime ago.'' Wakaba replied.

"It's like a Neuroi but only extinct in our world.'' Himawari added.

Rolf the turns to the Vivid 4, "Rolf believes this is your cue.'' he said.

"Oh yeah, you girls haven't transformed yet." Adam said.

"Trust me, it's something you want to see." Randy said.

"Oh, this I gotta see." Luna said in anticipation.

Akane then raised her key-up, "Activate! Vivid Operation!'' she announced and with a blinding bright glow that girls are now wearing a their pallette suits in different colors.

Rolf nodded, "Rolf entrust you girls in beating the black alien made in metal!'' he said.

Akane nodded, "Hai! Ikousos minna!'' she said as the girls flew towards the new-type Alone.

"Wait for us!" Adam said as the heroes followed.

 **(Play Sami Zayn Theme - Worlds Apart by CFO$)**

"An upbeat music for an upbeat battle! Let's go!'' Randy shouted raising his blades up as they charges at the Alone.

Both Yoshika and Gertrude brought out their Rocket Launchers and began firing at the large creatures hitting the chest area.

Arinah then stepped forward, "Take this!'' she shouted as a Rocket with a scary face flew toward the Alone hitting on the same chest creating an explosion.

Lunette stared at the creature for a moment before her eyes sharpens as she got her blades out, "Kill…'' she muttered as she charges forward, jumping on it's legs, hips until she reaches the shoulder part, "Graaaggh!'' she roared as she transforms her blade into a giant ax quickly slicing off its shoulders as Lunette landed on the ground with a murderous aura.

The Alone was stunned, but didn't let up, as it fires a red beam only to be absorbed by Himawari's weapon, "Naked Collider! Shoot!'' she said firing back hitting the same spot.

Wakaba then charges forward, "Naked Blade!'' she yelled slicing the chest area creating a large gash.

Shizune grinned, "They sure know how to deal with this." she commented.

Rolf looks up, "Rolf suggest we finish it! Red-hair Akane! Blue-hair Aoi! If you must!'' he ordered.

"Hai!'' both girls replied, "It's Docking Time!'' Akane announced as Aoi kissed her forehead.

"Whaaaaaa?!" Malvina was bugged in shock.

"You got to be kidding me." Andres muttered.

"That's stupid!" Eustace grumbled.

"Uh… is that normal for you four?" Adam asked Wakaba.

"Oh, we do it all the time. Well, not all the time per se, it's like our final attack.'' Wakaba replied sheepishly.

After a bright glow, Akane and Aoi are fused together as Vivid Blue.

"Vivid Blue!'' they shouted together.

"That is so totally awesome!" Luna said in excitement.

Vivid Blue started to charge to the Alone, but the alone was too quick for her as before Vivid Blue could attack, the alone punchedf her hard.

"YAAAAAH!" Vivid Blue screamed.

"Okay! This Alone is tough! Adam, you might wanna assist them in this! You know if something happens to them, Marcus will go after your neck!'' Andres stated grimly.

"Uh… right!" Adam said getting in on the action. "Hey, Rust brains!" he called.

He formed a gatling gun and fired at the Alone, getting its attention as it stomped at him.

"Akane chan, this is our chance!" Aoi said earning a nod from the redhead.

Vivid Blue charged at the Alone, but the alone saw it coming and swatted her out of the sky.

"AH!" Vivid blue screamed crashing into the ground.

"AKane-chan! Aoi-chan!'' Himawari called out.

The Alone charged up its red Beam and fired.

"Oh noo…!" Adam said rushing to Vivid Blue. "WATCH OUT!" he said shoving them out of the way, but accidentally grabbed them in the process. His gift activated on touch as Vivid blue accidentally kissed his forehead, and suddenly Blue Light enveloped them.

On the Vivid Four's Homeword…

New readings were coming up at the head quarters.

"What's going on?'' Yuuri asked.

Kenjirou looks at her, "I don't know… but I believe that girls discovered something unexpected.'' he replied.

"Like what?'' Mizuha asked.

Kenjirou looks at the screen, "A new ability was unlocked in the Vivid System.'' he announced.

 **(Play Tenkai Knights Theme - Titan Mode Assembly Sequence)**

Mizuha and Yuuri Gasped. "NANDATEEEE?!" they shouted causing Kenjirou to cringed.

Back to the battlefield...

In the usual BG of the Vivid System, Vivid blew thrust her body out and glowed her respective color as she shot in the air. Adam struck a pose and went into a position as vivid blue made her way to Adam and was absorbed into his body, computer systems and machines all around. Blue shaded armor assembled on his suit as his cape disappeared, forming into an armor set like Vivid Blue, but different. His suit became blue and ice colored, with jets in the back and boots. He also had a blue hair streak and none eye the exact same Cole, which flashed as he did a final pose.

Afterwards, Adam looked at himself, "Whoa… what happened?!" Adam asked.

"I'm not entirely sure it was possible Adam-san, but somehow...you did a Docking operation with me and Akane-san!'' Aoi said in confusion.

"You have to be kidding me." Andres said in disbelief from what he just witnessed.

Rolf looked at them and then looks back at the Alone, "Confused trio! You can talk about that later! You have a bigger fish to fry!'' he called out.

"Yeah, the alone!" Adam said as it struck and he dodged by jetting into the air. "Alright, I can do this, focus Adam!" he said accelerating. "Neo-Vivid Blue Operation!" he announced.

The alone lashed at Adam with lasers as he dodged upwards, then bringing out Vivid Blues hammer.

"Naked Impact!" Akane said.

"Releasing Safeties!" Adam said as the hammer converted to finishing mode.

"Energy output at 120%! 150%!" Aoi announced.

"Max power!" Adam said charging. "Here I go…!" he began.

"Final… OPERATION!" Akane and Aoi shouted together before swinging the large blue hammer on the Alone's chest destroying it completely while creating an explosion.

"Monster...extinct!" Adam said.

"Lame follow up Adam…'' Randy called out with a blank look.

"I gotta get better at that…" Adam said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the coalition base…

Mizuha, Yuuri and Kenjirou were there to ask Adam what had exactly happened.

"Honestly, it was like my _Gift_ and the vivid system were almost connected. Is it weird or what?" Adam asked.

Kenjirou hummed, "It's not weird, strange, but not weird. I believe that you connected to the ViVid System because of your power, however this strange phenomenon isn't limited to you.'' he explained.

"Really?" Adam asked.

Kenjirou nodded. "I think any _Blessed_ inside this room can do the same thing… if they want to that is.'' he stated.

Randy hummed, "Anyone huh?'' he said before smiling, "Where's Marcus~" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Don't go there, Randy." Adam said. "Still, that was pretty cool. You girls always feel that way when you do that docking operation thing?" he asked.

Akane nodded, "It does but it's strange though, you docked with us but we didn't see any of your memories.'' she stated.

"That was really strange. As long was we keep doing it, I'm sure I can do the full docking." Adam said.

"Mm-hmm! Let's keep working on it, Adam-san!" Akane replied.

"Looks like we'll be borrowing the Vivid 4 for a while, think Marcus will approve?' Andres said.

Rolf shrugged, "He just might.'' he replied, "Though I was wondering... where's Tsunayoshi by the way, I thought he was an honorary member of this team?" he asked.

"He's still in the negotiation process with the President. It will take him a while before he join us." Andres replied.

"I see... welp! I'm up for a Halo Marathon... wanna come?" Randy suggested.

Andres shrugged, "Might as well." he replied.

To be continued...

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
